


Spaces Between

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao goes over to Midorima's house to study, but he really has other things on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaces Between

  
“Hey, Shin-chan, did you know that crustaceans are the cockroaches of the sea?”  
  
Takao really wasn’t all that interested in cockroaches, crustaceans, or even the ocean. He was, however, deathly bored. Like go-play-in-traffic-just-for-something-to-do bored. Surfing the web had seemed a good alternative to jumping in front of a car.  
  
Midorima paused and looked up. Those magnificent green eyes of his, with their insanely long lashes that made you want to brush your lips across them just to feel them flutter against you (okay maybe that was just Takao), were neither amused nor interested.  
  
“Takao,” he said Takao’s name in  _that_  voice, the humorless voice that said  _please do not bother me with your inane, irrelevant chatter you idiotic, mouth-breathing simpleton._  
  
A frequent recipient of that irritated voice, Takao just shrugged it off and continued.  
  
“No, it’s true, it says so right here on Wikipedia,” he turned his laptop around so Midorima could see the bright, white page.  
  
Pushing up his glasses, Midorima harrumphed. “That site is not a legitimate source of information.”  
  
“Pfft, tell that to the 500 million people who visit it each month,” Takao spun the laptop back around with a grin.  
  
“Obviously those are people too lazy and stupid to do actual research.” Midorima gave Takao a pointed look. “Now, shut up. I’m trying to study and all your gum-flapping is disturbing me.”  
  
He bent back to his book, flipping the page and scribbling some notes in his neat, precise handwriting.  
  
“But I’m  _boooored_!” Takao pitched his arms over the surface of the table and swung his feet back and forth, causing his chair to squeak faintly. “And Shin-chan is ignoring me. Is this some kind of neglect play?”  
  
Takao could practically hear the vein in Midorima’s head popping, though he didn’t miss the slight flush coloring that aloof, arrogant face.  
  
“Quit acting like a child.”  
  
“I wish I  _was_  Shin-chan’s child, then you would have to pay attention to me.” Takao murmured out of the side of his mouth.  
  
Midorima’s teeth clicked together and his eyes widened. Takao giggled.  
  
“Oh c’mon, you know I didn’t mean it. If we were really parent and child, we couldn’t do pervy things together.”  He leered and waggled his eyebrows.  
  
Apparently, Midorima had had enough of his foolishness. “ _Not. Another. Word.”_  
  
The way he enunciated each syllable would have sent other men scurrying away. So would his demonic scowl. Takao wasn’t the least bit intimidated.  
  
The edge of the table dug into his stomach as he leaned forward and lifted his hand.  
  
“You shouldn’t frown so much, Shin-chan. You’ll get wrinkles and ruin that handsome face of yours.” Takao accentuated this statement by pushing his index finger into Midorima’s forehead.  
  
Personally, Takao believed nothing, not even wrinkles, could detract from Midorima’s stunning looks. Not many people really noticed just how gorgeous he was. They let his intimidating aura and caustic personality overshadow his stunning physical attributes. If he kept his mouth shut, he could give his old teammate Kise some serious competition. Tall, slim, with elegantly sculpted muscles and a flawless bone structure, he was all long arms and legs and masculine grace topped by expressive, brilliant eyes that no camera could ever do justice.  
  
Well, Takao was okay with that. No one else needed to recognize Midorma’s charm. He was a pretty possessive man.  
  
“Takao, how long are you going to continue poking me?” Midorima asked sternly, but the pink in his cheeks deepened dramatically.  
  
It seemed no one had ever flirted with Midorima before Takao, nor had they praised his looks. He didn’t know how to respond and it flustered him. He often hid his disconcertion behind anger or a mask of difference. Yet Takao wasn’t discouraged. Midorima had already accepted him, accepted his feelings, and that tsundere character of his only made him more adorable in Takao’s eyes.  
  
“Would you like to poke me instead?” Takao grinned impishly, a wicked glint in his eyes.  
  
The innuendo in his words was obvious. Midorima’s mouth fell open and a strangled sound escaped it. Takao’s smile widened. Teasing Midorima was his hobby, but he didn’t do it to be mean. He simply loved making the straight-laced man react. Midorima had resembled a bad-tempered robot when he first came to Shūtoku, but after seeing how hard he practiced, how he stayed hours later than the rest of the team to perfect his shots, Takao had been determined to get past that dour exterior and find the real, passionate Midorima underneath.  
  
“Just kidding,” Takao chuckled. “I know Shin-chan has a test tomorrow and needs to finish studying.”  
  
“If you know that, then be quiet and let me be.” Midorima batted his hand away. “Besides, we are in the same class, idiot. You have to take the test, too.”  
  
Takao shrugged and scooted back. “It’s too late for me to study. If I haven’t learned it by now, then no amount of last minute cramming is going to make me remember it.”  
  
“That’s because you have swiss cheese for brains.”  
  
Midorima uttered the gibe under his breath, but Takao heard it. He pouted, but he wasn’t offended. He actually found Midorima’s insults kind of endearing now. That probably made him some kind of pervert, but he didn’t care.  
  
Intent on returning to his book, Midorima started to bend his head back down but he suddenly jerked it back up, eyes narrowed.  
  
“Wait, why did you come over then if you didn’t plan on studying?” Suspicion clouded his voice.  
  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Takao beamed at Midorima, “I wanted to spend time alone with you.”  
  
Startled pleasure crossed Midorima’s face before he quickly tamped it down. Harrumphing, he ducked his head back over the book, but Takao noticed that the tips of his ears were bright red.  _It really must be a crime to be this happy_ , Takao thought rather sappily, his heart swelling at his lover’s killer cuteness.  
  
Midorima didn’t say anything else, and soon the scratching sound of his pencil filled the air once more. Takao didn’t press him further. There would be time enough for that later. Picking up his own pencil, he brought it to his face and rolled it between his lips and nose. He leaned back as far as he could without tipping over and stared up at Midorima’s dining room ceiling.  
  
After a while, the methodic noise of Midorima taking notes lulled him into a drowsing daze. He was nodding off for real when Midorima’s face abruptly filled his vision.  
  
“Wah!” he jumped, heart leaping into his throat and almost falling out of his chair. “What are you doing, Shin-chan?”  
  
“I’m finished.”  
  
Takao straightened, yawning loudly. “Okay, but you didn’t need to nearly scare me to death just to tell me. Geez.”  
  
“I said,  _I’m finished_ ,” Midorima reiterated. “Read between the lines, stupid Takao.”  
  
“Huh?” Takao stared up at him in confusion. What did Midorima mean,  _read between the lines_? A slow flush crawled up the taller man’s neck and his eyes glittered fiercely.  _Ohhhhh_. Takao blushed himself, feeling a bit foolish and suddenly very hot.  
  
Reaching out his hand, he tangled his fingers with Midoirma’s taped ones. “Then, can I go to Shin-chan’s room?”  
  
He had noticed this before, but it never failed to fill him with immense bliss and serenity at how perfectly his fingers filled the spaces between Midorima's, just like the other man had filled up all the spaces between his heart and soul, and there he went again acting all girly! He had always been a mischievous, expressive person, but these saccharine episodes of mental poetry were all new and thanks to the man beside him.   
  
Midorima nodded curtly at Takao's husky question. He still couldn’t bring himself to say things like, “I want you Takao” or “Let’s have sex” or even “I love you, Takao.” It didn’t matter. Takao didn’t need the words. Midorima proved how he felt with every touch, every gesture, every heated look he directed toward Takao.  
  
Afraid he might actually die from happiness, Takao let go of Midorima’s hand and lifted both his arms up.  
  
“Carry me there, Shin-chan.” He plastered a coquettish smile on his lips and fluttered his eyelashes.  
  
Spinning around, Midorima took a couple of steps away. “Forget about it then,” he snapped irritably.  
  
Seeing the promise of intimacy with Midorima slipping away, Takao sprang from the chair. He frantically grabbed the back of the other man’s shirt.  
  
“ _Noooo_ , I was only teasing. Don’t be mad.”  
  
That strong, lean back was stiff beneath his hands.  
  
“You know I’m not,” Midorima seemed to struggle for a moment, “good with these kind of things, Takao.”  
  
“I know, Shin-chan, and I’m sorry. I just can’t seem to help myself. You’re too cute when I tease you.”  
  
Admitting the reason he so often messed with Midorima might not help his cause any, but that honest revelation deserved an honest response.  
  
“I’m not cute, idiot.” Midorima’s whole body must have been blushing because Takao could feel the heat pouring off him.  
  
Tightening his fists in Midorima’s shirt, he dropped his head onto the bigger man’s back.  
  
“No you are,” he insisted fervently. “The absolute cutest.”  
  
Midorima stayed frozen for a few more seconds but finally relaxed his rigid stance.  
  
“You’re not the only one who wants to be alone together, Takao.”  
  
The quietly spoken confession punched Takao straight in the gut. He let go of Midorima’s back and hooked his elbow around the other’s arm.  
  
“Let’s go, Shin-chan.” He demanded eagerly, pulling on Midorima’s arm and hauling him out of the dining room.  
  
Midorima attempted to slow him down. “Takao! I can walk on my own. There’s no need to drag me like an errant child!”  
  
“Pfft, now Shin-chan wants to be  _my_  child!” Takao laughed breathlessly. Inside he was a ball of excitement. It was always like this when he was about to make love with Midorima. This overwhelming anticipation full of wonder and desire.  
  
“Takao!”  
  
He glanced over his shoulder. The look on his face must have been something to see because Midorima blinked and his mouth parted. “I’m sorry, Shin-chan. I can’t wait anymore.”  
  
And then they reached Midorima’s room. Takao yanked him inside, toeing the door shut behind him. It took just a few steps to reach the bed. Takao hooked his leg behind Midorima’s knee. They felt together, Midorima’s larger frame blanketing his.  
  
“Shin-chan,” he whispered, “make me tremble.” Takao’s fingers slid into Midorima’s hair and tugged his head down for a hungry kiss.  
  
Sometimes he had to coax Midorima into a response. Sometimes Midorima surprised him by taking the lead right away. To his delight, today was the latter.  
  
Midorima’s lips came down over his mouth with fiery intent. They had learned how to kiss together, neither having been much experienced in the area before they started dating. As in everything else, Midorima had been a fast learner. He gripped Takao’s chin, breaching the shorter man’s mouth with a tongue that swept inside with purpose. He filled Takao with his scent and taste, and Midorima did as Takao had requested: made him tremble.  
  
Groaning, Takao kneaded his fingers in that silky hair and sucked on the tongue in his mouth, savoring the flavor that was uniquely Midorima’s.  
  
The kiss became kisses. Takao rubbed his body impatiently against Midorima’s. When Midorima finally lifted his head, Takao’s lips felt swollen and his pants were so tight it was painful. He looked up at his lover and sighed lustily.  
  
“Shin-chan’s face looks so naughty, and I’m the only one who gets to see it.”  
  
“That makes you happy?” Midorima’s breathing was ragged.  
  
“Of course,” Takao raked his fingers over Midorima’s skull and down to his back. “I’m really jealous, y’know. If anyone else ever saw it, I think I would do something really bad.”  
  
“You’re weird, nanodayo.”  
  
Chuckling at being called weird by someone with such a bizarre speech quirk, Takao arched into Midorima, brushing their groins together and causing them both to gasp. “Maybe, but I mean it. No one else better ever see Shin-chan’s sexy expression.” He leaned up, scattering kisses all over that beloved face.  
  
Pupils dilated behind his glasses, Midorima swept a hand up Takao’s jaw and cupped his face. “I won’t do these kinds of things with anyone but you. You should know that by now.”  
  
Takao melted. Wrapping his arms and legs around Midorima he rolled, reversing their positions so that he was now the one looking down. “Yeah, I know. I am so lucky.”  
  
Gently removing Midorima’s glasses, he put them on the bedside table and took Midorima’s mouth. Soon, his lips trailed down to the taut column of Midorima’s throat. He lapped and sipped at smooth, salty skin. Desire, hot and wild, pounded in his veins. He found the curving spot where Midorima’s neck met his shoulder and drew the tender flesh between his teeth.  
  
Midorima inhaled, jerking slightly. He grabbed Takao’s ass and ground up against him. Takao’s moan vibrated against his throat.  
  
“Shin-chan,”Takao murmured restlessly.  
  
Neither wanting to wait longer, they separated in order to shuck off their clothes. Takao stared down at Midorima’s nude body and he bit his lip so hard it almost bled. How could such perfection exist? Sleek and ripped, Midorima was like some beautiful, ancient statue come to life. Unable to resist, he leaned down to press a possessive kiss to the flat, toned stomach beneath him. The muscles of Midorima's abdomen jumped in response. Then, because he couldn’t help himself, his mouth moved lower, teeth tugging at the line of pale, silky green hair that led down from Midorima’s belly button to the soft curls and straining cock below.  
  
He glanced up. Midorima was squinting at him, color riding high on his cheeks. His body thrummed with expectation and his thighs parted slightly.  
  
Takao didn’t keep him waiting.  Scooting down, he got to his knees and wedged himself between Midorima’s legs. He started by peppering his lover’s inner thighs with hot, wet kisses. Those long legs quivered. A feeling of pride welled up inside him. It was him, Takao Kuzanari, and no one else who was making Midorima shake with desire.  
  
Wrapping his hand around Midorima’s hard, hot flesh, he latched on and took it into his mouth. If anyone had told him a few years back he would one day be sucking another guy’s cock and enjoying it, he probably would have planted his fist in their mouth. Yet here he was, playing his tongue along the tip, probing the weeping slit, relishing Midorima’s musky flavor.  
  
The bed shifted and he lifted his lashes. Midorima had fisted his hands in the sheets, his neck nearly bowing off the pillow behind his head. He was the picture of erotic allure and Takao’s stomach somersaulted. Opening his mouth wide, he sank down, taking as much of Midorima’s erection as he could. And then he began sucking.  
  
Midorima groaned and arched against him. Wet, slurping sounds accompanied each long draw. Takao would have liked to stay there forever, feasting on Midorima’s cock, but his own body was making its own, desperate demands known.  
  
Pulling away, he panted. “Shin-chan, do you still have condoms and lube?”  
  
His own breathing harsh, Midorima gritted his teeth and pointed. “In the top drawer.”  
  
Takao leaned over him, reaching for the drawer. He nearly fell over as Midorima’s hand touched his dick, circling long fingers around the base and pumping lightly. Somehow, he managed to get what they needed out of the drawer.  
  
After the condom had been rolled on Midorima’s cock and Takao had been thoroughly prepped for what was to come, he straddled Midorima. Seconds later, he sank down. They both groaned at the sensation.  
  
“I love you, Shin-chan,” he exhaled as he accepted all the hard velvet heat into his body.  
  
Luminous green eyes met his silver ones, and though Midorima didn’t answer his declaration, that blazing, revealing gaze told him all he needed to know.  
  
He moved, slow at first, rolling his hips and gently rotating his ass. Midorima met his downward thrusts, driving up in a counter movement. One hand clamped down on his hips and the other grabbed his cock again. That did it. Play time was over.  
  
Placing his palms on Midorima’s chest, Takao lifted up and slammed back down. He sucked in a breath. His lover was big, really big, and he felt so incredibly full, stretched almost to the point of pain, but he loved it. Connecting to Midorima in this way, becoming one with this magnificent man, Takao couldn’t imagine even thousand basketball victories would feel better than this.  
  
Faster and faster, he greedily gyrated his hips. Midorima stroked Takao in time to those thrusts, rough growls of need spilling from his lips. He had been right that day not long ago when Takao had made an offhand remark about Kise and Aomine. Midorima  _was_  a monster, a beast hidden behind a pair of glasses and a grumpy disposition, and Takao wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
At last, he reached his limit. Grinding down, he dug his nails into Midorima’s chest and threw his head back. He trembled and the flush of orgasm raced down his spine and up his cock. He choked on a moan, wave after wave of blinding pleasure rippling through him.  
  
Like a man possessed, Midorima drove upwards, spearing him over and over, drawing out his climax. With one last thrust, he froze, and they hung together, not moving as Midorima erupted inside him.  
  
Heart threatening to hammer right out of his ribcage, Takao eventually slumped in exhaustion against Midorima. He was flushed, sweaty, and beyond content. Gentle fingers slid across his back, tracing softly down his spine. His skin was still sensitive from his orgasm and he shivered.  
  
After a few moments, he crossed his arms over Midorima’s chest and dropped his chin onto them. He looked into the other man’s eyes and smiled idiotically.  
  
“I would ask you if it felt good, but I think the bruises on my hip from your fingers speak for themselves.”  
  
Midorima fumbled for his glasses. Once he put them on, he scowled at Takao.  “Must you always be so crude.”  
  
“But Shin-chan liked it when I talk dirty,” Takao nipped at Midorima’s chin with a laugh.  
  
“I do not!”  
  
The denial was immediate, but Midorima’s other arm came around him and held him close. Takao felt moisture burn at the back of his eyes, but he blinked it away. If he saw tears, Midorima would totally take it the wrong way and think he had somehow managed to hurt Takao. If that happened, it might literally take an act of god (or Oha Asa) to get Midorima to touch him again.  
  
So, instead, he swallowed down his overflowing emotions and winked. “Shin-chan made me all sticky. I need bath now.”  
  
“Then go take one,” Midorima’s sexy voice was drowsy and deeper than normal.  
  
“I have a better idea, let’s take one together.”  
  
Midorima lifted his nose disdainfully, quite a feat since he had burrowed his head back into his pillow. “I’m  _not_  taking a bath with you, Takao.”  
  
 _Mmm_. Takao loved a challenge. An hour and a second hot, sweaty round of sex later, he was splashing merrily in the tub, a disgruntled Midorima behind him.  
  
“See, isn’t this fun?” he snuggled back at Midorima.  
  
“Shut up, Takao,” Midorima grunted.  
  
Takao shut up, but his smile, if Midorima had leaned over to see it, wasn’t smug but wide and happy and filled with love.  
  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been desperately wanting to do another MidoTaka (or TakaMido) but I haven't been able to find the right idea. I am not entirely pleased with this, but at least I was able to write some MidoTaka after all.


End file.
